<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adult-Man Billy by Billy_and_Friends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635458">Adult-Man Billy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_Friends/pseuds/Billy_and_Friends'>Billy_and_Friends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Batson is Tiny [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Batson is a Sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_Friends/pseuds/Billy_and_Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's gotta fit in. It's unfortunate he has no grasp on pop culture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Billy Batson, Barry Allen &amp; Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Batson is Tiny [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adult-Man Billy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely for my entertainment, I love the idea of Billy knowing odd stuff, stuff he learned to survive, but being clueless with most pop culture due to homelessness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Marvel had just been inducted to the Justice League, and he couldn't put his excitement into words. These were heros he had grown up adoring, talking to him like he was one of them.</p><p>Billy knew there was a goofy smile on his face but what else could he do, he was talking to the Flash! The fastest man alive had, on purpose, started talking to the Captain about something random, Billy was glad he himself was a rambler or else he'd have a hard time following the man's words.</p><p>"Say, have you ever watched the Office?" This question was the first Billy wasn't sure how to answer. The Office? Was this something adults did, wait did he mean like a job?</p><p>That would makes sense, adult people did that, but how does he respond? Solomon was being stubbornly quiet so Billy was on his own here.</p><p>"Uh- yeah I-uh I watch the office all the time?" That sounded like something a Cool-Adult-Man would say, hopefully Flash wouldn't mention the way it almost sounded like a question.</p><p>"Really? Me too! Who's your favorite character?" Character? What was that supposed to mean, adults don't call their co-workers characters, do they? Shoot, Billy might've screwed up.</p><p>"Oh, how could I choose." Please work.</p><p>The Flash, thankfully, accepted this as an answer, "Mines gotta be Jim, his pranks are hilarious! I mean when he did the red wire thing to Dwight? Awesome."</p><p>Oh God, what did he get himself into. "Yeah that was great." He could bluff his way through this right? Wait, finally some luck, Flash received a text.</p><p>"I gotta run but I'll see you later Cap!" The man dashed off, hopefully this 'office' stuff wasn't brought up again.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Unfortunately, Billy had never been that lucky. It was a week later when it was brought back up.</p><p>Flash and Captain were on crowd control while Hal took care of the alien of the week. It was going smoothly until Flash began to speak over the comms.</p><p>"Oh my God, Cap get over here!" Which for reference is a terrible thing to say with no explanation, but Cap immediately rushed to where Flash had been before and sure enough there he was.</p><p>He was standing near some old man, neither of them seemed injured so there was that question answered.</p><p>"What? Flash that's a horrible thing to say during a mission, I thought something bad happened!" This made the other man look a little sheepish.</p><p>"Sorry, I just got excited, look! It's him!" Clearly Cap was supposed to recognize this man, but he didn't. The older man seemed a bit shaken but used to this kind of response to his presence.</p><p>"Ah yes, it is in fact him" Geez could you sound any more like a robot, Batson?</p><p>"I take it you're fans?" Again he looked used to this.</p><p>"Yeah! I mean, you're Michael Scott how could we not be fans!" Micheal Scott? What was happening?</p><p>Evidently, Hal had finished up the alien as he landed behind the group of men. "Woah, Steve Carrel! Big fan, dude!" Two names, it's like the universe wanted to screw him up.</p><p>"Uh- Hey guys I'm gonna go... get started on the mission report." This was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>"What! Dude this is Steve Carrel, why are you rushing off!" The Flash seemed offended, shoot how did he mess up worse!</p><p>"I know! It's just... you know how Batman gets, right? See you later!" Billy took off before they could respond.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next day Billy decides he can't keep bluffing and headed to the library. Using their computers Billy looked up all three; Micheal Scott, Steve Carrel, and The Office.</p><p>The more he read the more he realized he screwed up. 10 seasons? No doubt Flash would reference all of them. Billy clicked on the episode summary list. Looked like he had a lot of reading to do.</p><p>In the end he enjoyed it, seemed like a fun show. With his new knowledge he would surely be able to understand the jokes and references. Billy was right, not only was he able to keep up, he ended up making his own references. Nobody needed to know that he didn't have a single clue what any character, barring Micheal Scott, looked like.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>